The Marauders and the Lily Obsession
by AvrilSays
Summary: The unofficial prequel to the Harry Potter series. The story of how the Marauders met, and their experiences during their first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And don't forget Lily Evans! LJ, of course. R&R if you will.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have recently discovered an obsession with the LJ pairing and the Marauders, so i decided to write this. The unofficial prequel to the Harry Potter Series: The Marauders and the Lily Obsession._

Chapter One: The Founders of the Marauders

The scarlet engine was one of the best things Sirius Black had ever seen. He practically flew to the platform, laughing insanely.

"Goodbye, dear Mother!" he screamed, climbing onto the train. Ignoring the stares and envious looks, he raced to the end of the train and entered the compartment. A raven-haired boy with hazel eyes looked up and grinned.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," he said, and held out his hand.

Sirius stared at it apprehensively. "Are you a pureblood?" he asked. James' expression went from friendly to disgusted.

"You're one of them, aren't you? The people who think that purebloods are royalty? Yes, I am a pureblood, but different from you. Now go away." Dejected, Sirius left the compartment, rather shocked and definitely angry.

Finally, he found a compartment with a couple of giggling, eyelash-batting girls. He tried to pay attention to their shallow, pointless conversations, but his mind kept flashing back to James Potter. What did he mean by saying, "I'm different"? Purebloods were royalty. His parents had told him that.

They couldn't have lied, could they?

_

Remus Lupin approached the last compartment cautiously. A dark-haired boy sat in there, alone. He was staring out of the window.

Quietly, he entered the boy's 'territory'. The boy turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm James Potter." Oh, the Potters. Kelly Lupin, his mother, had told him about the Potters. They were a family of well-respected, kindhearted and wealthy purebloods who were related To Godric Gryffindor. "Remus Lupin." He replied, relaxing a little.

"So, Remus, which house are you hoping to get into?" The conversation gradually became relaxed and casual. A delighted Remus thought, I have a real friend! Maybe he'll even talk to me when he knows of my condition!

_

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called. The dark-haired boy stood up confidently, but secretly he was dead nervous. He felt James Potter's eyes boring into his back.

"Hmm...I understand you have a very complicated family? I suppose you want tot go to Slytherin, like your family?" "No," Sirius though. "They suck." The Sorting Hat paused. "Well, it's definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, so it will have to be...GRYFFINDOR!!" He raced towards the table, laughing. James looked surprised, and sent him a curious look, which Sirius returned with a huge grin.

He was in Gryffindor!

_

"Ah, a werewolf. Well, Ravenclaw would certainly be ideal for you. Intelligent, but you do have alot of courage and bravery as well, along with loyalty. The best for you would be...GRYFFINDOR!!" The Hat cried. Leaping up, his dark eyes sparkling, he got up and practically flew to the table. Gryffindor! His father would be so proud of him! Remus Lupin thought.

_

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A watery-eyed boy stood up and approached the stool. "Well, you're definitely Hufflepuff material. But you have a few Gryffindor values too. Courage and loyalty. GRYFFINDOR!!" The boy stood up, shaking, while dizzy with excitement. I'm in Gryffindor, he thought happily. Gryffindor!

_

James Potter put the hat on, his hazel eyes confident. "A Gryffindor descendent himself. Well you're definitely Gryffindor material, so GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled, and laughed, and raced to the table before whipping out a piece of parchment and a Self-Inking quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_ he wrote_, I made it! I'm in Gryffindor!_

___

A/N: R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Yeah. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own a few of the minor OCs, and nothing more._**

_Hey, guys! Yep, AJ has updated after an eternity...four months. _

_So, this chapter is basically Lily Evans' trip to Hogwarts. Yes, I know that it is completely different from the original version. Deal with it. _

_Enjoy and R&R, please!_

_-AJ

* * *

_

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Two Prodigies

Lily Evans looked around the station carefully, her eyes scanning the crowd warily. Finally, she spotted a familiar face. She sighed, relieved as she walked over to Severus, trying not to appear too eager. "Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Bye, Tuney!" she called, waving, and tried to ignore Petunia's silence.

"Hi, Sev!" she greeted with a hug. Severus hugged her back, rather stiffly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Quietly, he replied, "They fought again." Immediately, Lily's mind flashed to the first and only time she'd visited Severus, and ended up terrified and scared stiff at their screams and yells.

He tensed up, as if waiting for her to cringe away. She didn't, but simply opened the door to a compartment and silently invited him to go in. He slumped into the opposite bench and stared out of the window dejectedly. Lily did the same, except her eyes were thoughtful rather than depressed. Had she made a mistake coming to Hogwarts?

Finally, the silence was broken by a raven-haired, Ravenclaw prefect telling them sternly to get changed. And the rest of the train ride was silent again, although Severus did tell Lily a bit about the four houses.

When they got out of the train, Lily had to admit that she was rather glad. Pretending not to notice him, she slid into a boat with three other girls who were chattering away happily.

* * *

"Evans, Lily!" Professor McGonagall called. Trembling, she stumbled up and sat on the stool awkwardly. 'It's quite simple, really. Brave, reckless...it will definitely be GRYFFINDOR!" Feeling slightly disappointed, she walked over to the cheering Gryffindors and sat down on the bench next to a blonde girl who introduced herself as Emily Stevenson. Then, a nice-looking brunette girl sat down next to her. "Hi. I'm Alice Prewett," she said, holding out a small hand. "Lily Evans," Lily replied, shaking her hand. "Pleasure," Alice said with a small nod.

Later, "Potter, James!" and "Lupin, Remus!" were Sorted into Gryffindor. It seemed hesitant to Sort "Pettigrew, Peter!" into Gryffindor as well, but it did anyway. "Snape, Severus!" got Sorted into Slytherin after a while.

Lucius Malfoy welcomed Severus a little _too_ warmly, in Lily's opinion. When Severus mentioned that he was, in fact, _not _a Muggleborn, he went all happy and friendly and acted like they'd known each other for life.

Odd.

Anyway, Lily was finding James Potter and Sirius Black rather irritating. They kept doing gross stuff (shoving food up their nostrils) and making fun of random people. They had been rather cold to each other at first, but now they were going all BFFs on each other.

Lily shook her head. _Maybe Tuney was right,_ she thought absentmindedly. _Wizards really are freaky.

* * *

_

_'M aware that this chapter is ULTRA SHORT, but still...R&R please! XDDDDD_

_-AJ_


End file.
